


Ambulance (Piano Jam)

by The_City_Rain



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brotherly Love, Death, Gerard finds Mikey, He/They Gerard, My Chem, No Incest, Overdose, Sad, Songfic, greif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Story based off Gerards song Piano Jam.Gerard finds Mikey after his overdoseHe/They Gerard
Relationships: Gerard Way & Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ambulance (Piano Jam)

**_In the pouring rain_ **

Gerard pressed the call button again, their eyes flicking between the road and the red light. Mikey had been getting more and more distant. Gerard was sure he was the last person Mikey spoke to anymore, except for David.

**_Where did you go_ **

Every call had gone straight to voicemail, every text had been left unopened.

Mikey had disappeared.

**_Where could I find_ **   
**_Find you my friend_ **

Gerard knew how this went. He knew what it felt like to fall further down the rabbit hole, to distance from everyone.

The last text Gerard had received from Mikey had said that he was sorry, that he loved Gerard.

**_If we run out through the night_ **   
**_Maybe we'll meet but maybe we won't..._ **

Gerard stepped on the gas, speeding through the street the second the light turned green. His call went to voicemail again. It was an automated message, he couldn't even hear Mikeys voice.

Gerard quickly blinked away his tears. He had to get to Mikey. They had to.

**_Through it all_ **   
**_In the pouring rain_ **

Gerard parked his car half on the side walk and put on the warning lights. He jumped out of the car and ran towards the house. Their hair was already plastered to their face. He squinted against the rain and banged on the door.

Gerard hands were cold as he fished out the spare key Mikey had given them when he first moved in. Gerard unlocked the door and screamed for his baby brother.

**_How far did we go_ **   
**_And why did we stay_ **

Gerard checked every room, his screams coming out as strangled and distress noises.

He didn't know why he let it get this bad. Why he let himself and Mikey drift so far apart. Why he let them stay drifted apart. Why he didn't reach out sooner.

Gerard threw open the bathroom door and screamed. He fell to his knees beside his baby brother. Gerard pushed the pill bottles out of the way and cried next to his barely conscious brother.

**_If this is the last time_ **   
**_I saw your face_ **

Gerard cradled Mikeys head, gently putting him draped over Gerards lap. He held Mikeys cheeks, brushing away the dried tears on his baby brothers face.

He screamed Mikeys name until he tasted blood. He reached blindly for his phone and dialled 911.

**_After this place, and I couldn't..._ **

Gerard sobbed into the phone, barely able to explain the address and situation. He dropped the phone and pulled Mikeys cold body to his warm one.

Gerard couldn't live without Mikey.

They heard the sirens in the distance. He felt Mikeys breath on his cheek, just barely, until his brother was taken from his arms.

Gerard felt himself move, be escorted out and towards the blurry flashing lights. He was still screaming.

**_I wouldn't lie_ **   
**_I wouldn't say_ **

Gerard sat in the ambulance, gripping Mikeys hand like it would be the last time.

Everything was moving in slow motion. Gerard could only focus on Mikey. He watched as Mikeys lips parted and he whispered Gerards name.

Gerard sobbed, moving closer to hear better. He assured his little brother that everything would be okay.

**_Ask me two words_ **   
**_Ask me "To stay,"_ **

Gerard nodded, tears falling onto their joint hands. No sound was coming out anymore. Silent sobs wracked through Gerards body.

**_In the ambulance_ **   
**_In the ambulance_ **   
**_In the ambulance_ **   
**_In the ambulance_ **   
**_In the ambulance_ **   
**_In the ambulance_ **   
**_In the ambulance_ **

Gerard looked into what little he could see of Mikeys eyes. The younger boys eyes were heavily dilated and he was slightly cross eyed.

Gerard stopped himself from crying and heard himself begging. He had to be strong, strong for Mikey.

**_Let you in_ **   
**_I wanna know_ **   
**_Where have I been_ **   
**_I've been here.._ **   
**_In the ambulance.._ **

He was all Mikey had left of normality. He was Mikeys last breath. He was all Mikey had and he hadn't been there.

**_Holding your hand_ **   
**_Holding your hand_ **

Gerard felt Mikey squeeze his hand and it filled him with hope.

**_Where am I?_ **   
**_In the ambulance.._ **

It felt like just the two of them left.   
Two of them against the world.

**_Holding your hand_ **   
**_Holding your hand_ **

Mikeys hand loosened in Gerard grip.

**_And holding your breath.._ **


End file.
